It's all about Fate!
by Charming Seductress
Summary: Ginny Wealsey get pregnant with Harry Potter's baby.
1. Default Chapter

It's all about Fate!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters except my few unique ones which came to me.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley becomes pregnant with none other than Harry Potter's child. What will happen to her and the baby?

* * *

Prologue:  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in her bedroom, tears slipping down her face silently. She couldn't believe it. It had only been one night. One night and then her world gets turned upside down. How was she going to explain this to everyone?  
  
How was she going to explain that she was eighteen years old and pregnant? She didn't have a boyfriend or anyone to fall back on. The guy she had slept with had been dating another woman at the time. She was so stupid. Blinded by passion. And now she had to pay the consequences. And only she. She knew he wouldn't leave his girlfriend for her.  
  
She had to tell her parents as well. Oh Lord what would they say. She disgraced them no doubt. Their only daughter getting herself knocked up when she wasn't even in a serious relationship. And her brothers. Lord knows they would kill him if they ever found out who it was.  
  
She was scared. There was no doubt about that. But Ginny had never been a believer of abortion. If anyone asked her to do that she would flip out. There was no reason for her to punish her child for the mistake she had just made. She knew that either way she would have it. With or with out the help of her parents and her brother.  
  
And with or without the help of Harry Potter. The father of her unborn baby.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you guys liked it or not. Please review. (I had to fix this chapter up because it was bothering me. I don't want people who just start reading this to not review or continue reading because of a silly mistake I had made and those who have read it before know what it was. Be glad I fixed it. LOL.) 


	2. Ginny tells Harry

It's all about Fate!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters except my few unique ones which came to me.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley becomes pregnant with none other than Harry Potter's child. What will happen to her and the baby?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. She had been thinking all of last night about what she should do. She dint know if she should tell Harry or if not. Harry had been avoiding her lately ever since that night. He knew they both made a mistake, but he was making this so much harder on her. Ginny knew she should tell him, he had to know that he was going to be a father. Ginny threw on a sweatshirt and walked down the stairs in her house. She walked into the kitchen where Bill was looking inside of the refrigerator. He looked up and smiled at his sister. "Good morning"  
  
"Where's everyone." Ginny asked taking the milk out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh they went to Diagon Alley. I'm actually leaving in a couple. Do you want to come?" Bill asked pulling out an a apple.  
  
"No I need to speak to Harry when he come back from practice."  
  
Bill nodded. "Ok shorty see you then." Bill pat her head and walked towards his room to get ready.  
  
Ginny had made her choice. She was going to tell him. He didn't need to raise the child with her. It was her responsibility, and she didn't need a man to take care of her. She never did.  
  
Ginny had been sitting for an hour before she heard the front door open. Harry had just walked in from practice. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ginny sitting by herself around the table. "Oh hello Ginny."  
  
"Harry we need to talk." She said slowly.  
  
Harry looked at her face and noticed that something was wrong. True they had, had sex but that didn't change the fact that they were friends. "Gin what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him briefly before turning back to her drink. "Well I'm just going to tell you right out. I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Harry yelled rising from the seat he had previously taken not even two seconds ago.  
  
"That night we had together well this is what happens sometimes Harry. And I just thought you should know."  
  
Harry couldn't believe. He had been careful. They had used protection there was no way she could be pregnant. At least not with his child. "Ginny you have to be mistaken. It has to be someone else's child."  
  
Harry should've known that would've triggered the Weasley temper. "Are you calling me a whore Harry Potter." Ginny's face was red with anger.  
  
"No Ginny I didn't mean that." Harry said trying to calm her down. Sure it wasn't the best thing he could've said but it was what came out. He didn't mean it like that.  
  
'I'll have you know that you're the only man I've ever had sex with and the only man I will ever have sex with because I plan on raising this child. This is your child Harry and whether or not you admit it isn't going to change the fact that it's your. I don't need your help. I just thought you should know." Ginny turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Harry watched her retreating figure. Even after her yelling at him like that he still couldn't believe her. That couldn't be his child. Not when things were finally going right for him. He had defeated Voldemort a week ago, him and Cho were finally going steady and he was promoted. He couldn't ask for anything to get better. And now well things weren't supposed to happen like this. He hit the table and walked out the door. He had to wait this out. He had to make sure the baby was his.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there we go another chap. And they'll keep coming if you guys want. Please Review and let me know what you thought. And to all those who reviewed and caught my last mistake it was supposed to be the father of her unborn child not the child of her unborn child. Sorry about that. Until next time. 


	3. Ginny tell Molly

It's all about Fate!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters except my few unique ones which came to me.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley becomes pregnant with none other than Harry Potter's child. What will happen to her and the baby?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat in her room waiting for her mother to return from Diagon Alley. She had been waiting for two hours now and was becoming quite impatient. Her mother had to be the first person of her family who she told. Although her mother would think it was horrible for her to sleep with a guy before she was married she would definitely support her. Something she would need when she told her brothers and her father.  
  
After Harry had left Ginny sat down thinking for what would happen if she told her family that Harry was the father of her child. None of the scenarios she came up with lead to anything good. So she decided she wouldn't tell them. Not just yet. She wanted Harry alive in case he did come to his senses. Maybe if the baby didn't look like Harry she wouldn't have to tell any one. But that was a last resort. She wanted everyone to know. Although she somewhat did fear that no one would believe her.  
  
Suddenly she heard the front door open and loud voices entering the house. Ginny ran down the stairs and watched her family set down their belongings. "Mum." Ginny said from the stairs catching her mother's attention.  
  
"Yes Dear." Mrs. Weasley asked her only daughter.  
  
"I need to speak with you," She looked around at her family who seemed to be waiting for something, "in private." She added. Her mother looked like she was about to protest so Ginny cut her off. "It's important."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded at her daughter as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Ginny turned and glared at her brothers. "Any of you even think of using your extendable ear to hear what is going on I'll make sure you never hear anything again." Ginny walked into her room where her mother was already sitting on her bed waiting for her.  
  
Ginny locked the door behind her and turned to face her mother. Ginny took a deep breath. She had to get into control if she expected this to get any where. "Ok." Ginny said taking a stand in front of her mother. "See I have a problem, well it's not really a problem but it can be and I don't know who else to talk about it with." Ginny rambled on and one without taking a breath of air.  
  
Mrs. Weasley got up and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetheart slow down. Relax." Ginny took a large ragged breath and looked at her mother. "Baby whatever it is I won't be mad at you."  
  
Ginny wasn't so sure about that. "Ok. I really don't want you to be mad at me mum."  
  
"I won't be now tell me what's wrong." Mrs. Weasley asked once again sitting her daughter down next to her on the bed.  
  
Ginny decided to spill it out. "I'm pregnant Mummy."  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley yelled looking at her daughter. "When? Who?"  
  
"If I told you who it was you wouldn't believe me." Ginny answered.  
  
"You mean you don't know who it is. Virginia Weasley I thought I raised you better than that. And now. And now you're this Scarlet woman." Molly Weasley yelled attempting to keep her voice low so now one else would hear her.  
  
"Mum I said you wouldn't believe me not that I don't know who it is." Ginny whispered looking down at her petite hands which were clenched together in her lap. Maybe telling her family was a bad idea. Her mother was going to be the easiest person to tell. She knew that and now look at where it got her. Maybe she would just leave and raise the child by herself.  
  
Molly looked at her daughter; she looked so small and fragile. "Ginny." Ginny didn't look at her mother afraid to see the disappointment in her eyes. "Dear." Molly gently grabbed her daughter's hands in hers when she realized how cold they were. "I shouldn't have over reacted like that dear. I didn't mean what I said. I just never expected you to get pregnant so young." Ginny looked up at her mother and looked into her eyes. Ginny knew her mother was sorry for making her feel so bad. "So who is it?"  
  
Ginny knew this was the only time to tell her mother. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell any one mum." Molly looked at her daughter skeptically. "Please." Ginny asked her, her voice pleading.  
  
"Fine dear, just tell me. I want to know." Molly truly did want to know who had knocked up her daughter and who it was that should take responsibility for this child.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and mustered up all her Gryffindor courage. "It was Harry." Ginny said quickly.  
  
Molly looked at her daughter in pure shock. "Harry Potter?" She asked as she watched her daughter nod. "Are you sure Ginny?"  
  
Ginny was becoming quite angry with her mother. "Yes mother. I don't sleep around if that's what you're trying to imply. I lost my virginity to Harry and he is the only man I will ever sleep with. Especially now considering I will be having a child." Ginny yelled standing up of the bed.  
  
Molly stood up and gently grabbed her daughter. "I'm sorry dear I know you know better than that. Can I ask you when?"  
  
"After our New Years party." Ginny paused and looked at her mother who motioned her to continue. Of all people she never thought she would be telling her mother this. "Well he didn't want me going home alone that night because of the threats of Death Eaters. So he brought me home and I invited him in for tea. And well one thing lead to another. I know it was wrong Mum. I know he and Cho are together but you know I've loved him since I can remember and I just let my emotions get the best of me."  
  
Molly Weasley smiled gently at her daughter. Although she always thought Ginny would be better fro Harry than Cho this was not what she wanted at all. The she realized something Ginny and said. "You love him?"  
  
Ginny looked away form her mother. She couldn't believe she let that slip. All these years she had been fooling everyone by telling them that she was over Harry and here she was telling her mother her true feelings for him. She could only nod weakly.  
  
Molly reached over and gently hugged her daughter. When she pulled away she looked at Ginny "You do realize you have to tell your father." Ginny nodded weakly. "And your brothers." Molly said.  
  
"Mum. Not them, if they find out its Harry's they'll hunt him down and kill him. Mum please don't make me tell them." Ginny whined at her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny but you know nothing is kept a secret in this house. They're too many of us for that secret thing to work. Ginny opened her mouth to protest again but Molly silenced her with her hand. "Ginny you know you have to tell them."  
  
Ginny nodded again. She didn't have to tell them. It's not like she would be able to hid it wont she started throwing up and getting weird cravings.  
  
Molly smiled once again. "My first grandchild." She gently settled her hand over Ginny's stomach. Ginny smiled at her mother and hugged her hard.  
  
"Thank you for not disowning me." Ginny said and she pulled away.  
  
"Oh Dear did you honestly think this would upset me so much." Molly asked gently wiping a stray tear away from her daughters face.  
  
"Well not you really but I have my fears about Daddy." Ginny confessed.  
  
"Don't worry baby he won't do such a thing." Molly consoled her daughter. "So have you told Harry yet?" Her Mother asked smiling.  
  
Her mother thought Harry would take responsibility for the child. She couldn't break her mother's dreams. "No mummy I haven't gotten around to telling him yet."  
  
Molly nodded "Well when you do let me know."  
  
Ginny felt bad lying to her mother but she didn't want to break her heart or image of Harry.  
  
"Come on." Molly said reaching out for her. "We have to tell you father and brothers, now." Molly grabbed her daughters hand gently.  
  
Ginny nodded and followed her mother down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room sitting around talking waiting for the two girls to come down. Molly gently let her daughters hand go so she could handle the situation on her own.  
  
Ginny took another deep breath. "I need to tell you guys something. Something very important. I." Ginny looked at her mother who nodded, "I'm pregnant."  
  
~*~*~ A/N: A cliffie. I'm sorry I had to d that to you guys. I'll try to update soon but I've been very bust with school and everything, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until next time. *mwah* 


	4. Telling the men

It's all about Fate!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters except my few unique ones which came to me.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley becomes pregnant with none other than Harry Potter's child. What will happen to her and the baby?  
  
A loud commotion sounded through the Burrow. All the men of the Weasley family began yelling and shouting not giving Ginny a chance to hear anyone. "Silence" Molly yelled throughout her home. All the men's chatter came to a slow halt. "One at a time."  
  
Ron got up from shi spot on the long couch. "Who the hell is the father and why isn't he here to tell us with you?"  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and looked over all the men in the house. "I can't tell you." Ginny said softly.  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell us." Fred yelled at his little sister.  
  
"What I mean is... I don't know." Ginny lied. She hated lying to her family but there was no way she could tell them the truth. It would destroy their relationship with Harry. Not that she cared. She figured that when the baby was born everyone would figure it out. And if not maybe it was a good thing. Maybe Ginny was just supposed to take care of this baby herself.  
  
Molly looked at her daughter. She knew Ginny was trying to protect the man she loved, but maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should have let Harry face the family, the way Ginny was doing right now.  
  
"I cannot believe you Virginia. You have become a fucking slut." Percy yelled at his sister.  
  
Ginny felt the tears burn her eyes. "What the fuck is your problem." Ginny looked up ready to defend herself against her brother. She knew by the voice that it was Bill. She looked up ready to tell him something, anything but her wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Percy,  
  
"Watch how you talk to my sister." Bill said closing the space between him and Percy. Ginny watched her oldest brother defending her. Percy turned away from Bill. He had always been scared of Bill simply because Bill wasn't scared to hit someone. Even if they were related to him. Bill looked over at his little sister. The look in his eyes. Ginny knew. Ginny knew that he knew. Bill knew Harry was the father of her baby.  
  
Ginny sat there as her brothers judged her and called her names, surreptitiously, so Bill couldn't say anything. Then the long awaited verdict came. Arthur stood up from his chair and a hush came over the room. He walked over to Ginny and Ginny felt a surge of fear wash over her. Molly squeezed her daughter's hand tightly.  
  
"Virginia Antoinette Weasley." Arthur said approaching his daughter. "I expected better from you." His eyes blazed with anger. "You have disgraced the family name." Ginny felt tear prick the back of her brown eyes. "I cannot believe you would sleep around and not have the decency to be cautious about it." Ginny took a long deep breath. "Ever since you were younger we always said that you are to be responsible for your actions. So what do you plan to about this Virginia?"  
  
"I plan on working overtime at my job until the end of my right month and then request a maternity leave with pay. After that I will find place or someone to take care for the baby while I work in order to establish a good environment for the family. And I hope that I can find a place to stay." Ginny said she had though about this over and over.  
  
"So you plan on leaving?" Arthur asked his only daughter.  
  
"When we were younger you said that a decision like this magnitude would have to end with us taking care of it without the family." Ginny felt a single tear run down her face. "I'm to have disgrace you father." Ginny hugged her father tightly. "I'll be out of the house by tonight." She pulled away fresh tears rolling down her face.  
  
Ginny could see Bill and Charlie were about to protest when Arthur cut them off. "Virginia, I am indeed disappointed but you do not need to leave this house. We are your family and we are here to support and help you through this." Arthur looked at his sons, "Be nice to your sister." Then he walked out of the room.  
  
Ron, Fred and George sat on Ron's bed discussing their sister's condition as if it were a grave disease. A knock on the door tore them away from their whispers. "Come in." Ron called.  
  
Harry walked into his best friends room. "What's going on, there's a lot of tension downstairs. Your dad and Bill and Charlie look like someone just died."  
  
"It's almost as bad." Ron said.  
  
"Ginny's pregnant." Fred added.  
  
"Oh! I didn't... I mean I don't..." Harry started but George cut him off.  
  
"And you know what?" George asked him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked swallowing a large lump that had appeared in his throat.  
  
"She wouldn't even tell us who the father is." Fred said. "Like she thinks were going to hurt him or something."  
  
"She said she doesn't know who it is." George said defending his sister.  
  
"And you believe her? She's obviously defending him. And I swear when I find out who he is, well lets juts say he has two options. Marry Ginny, or well... you know." Ron said his knuckles were white as he had his fist drawn. It was obvious he was fuming with anger.  
  
"Wow, that's just doesn't seem like Ginny." Harry said letting out a breath of air he wasn't aware he had been holding until now that is.  
  
"Obviously we thought too much of her. She's a damn whore." Fred growled.  
  
"Better not let Dad hear you talking about Ginny like that." A voice said from the doorway. Harry turned and came face to face with Bill. He knew Ginny and Bill had a certain connection and he had to wonder if she had told him what she had told him.  
  
"Oh come on Bill you know you think the same thing." Fred said accusingly.  
  
"Don't make assumption, little brother, you might regret it." Bill said then looked at Harry with a certain look in his eyes. "I see you've heard the news." Harry nodded. He knew. Bill knew. And Harry knew that Bill knew. "You know it'll be pretty horrible if the guy one day wants to be part of Ginny and the baby's life and Ginny refuses. It would be pretty cool for him to be there for his child. I mean it's not like Ginny is going to force him into marriage. Besides the consequences for him won't be as severe if he assumes responsibilities and help Ginny." Bill said never taking his eyes off of Harry. Without another word or a look to any of his other brothers Bill walked out of the room.  
  
"I think he's gone mental." George said.  
  
Ginny sat down on her bed and rubbed her stomach gently. She couldn't believe that after one night- one wonderful night- she was carrying life. Bill walked into his little sister's room without knocking. Ginny smiled, "Ever heard of knocking?" she said playfully.  
  
Bill sat down next to his sister and looked at her intently.  
  
"You know don't you." Ginny asked him; well it was actually a statement. She knew that he knew.  
  
"Why do you think you can hide things from your big brother." He asked her gently patting her head.  
  
Ginny smiled, "I don't know."  
  
"I just came her to tell you one thing Ginny. One little thing." His voice grew deadly serious. Ginny looked at her brother. "Anything you need, anything baby. I'm here for you. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything. Even if our other brothers are acting like prats I'm not going to. This is my nephew, or niece. I'm not letting you do this all by yourself. I love you Gin." He kissed his sisters forehead. "You made a mistake in sleeping with Harry but this baby is not a mistake. It's a higher powers will. But you know this as well as I do." Ginny laid her head into her older brothers lap and closed her eyes.  
  
Bill leaned back onto the bed as his sister fell asleep on his lap. He was going to help her no matter how much she insisted she didn't need his help. He knew that she would but he was going to help whether she liked it or not. And he would make Harry see that the baby is not a problem but a miracle and he should take part in its life. He would do this, he was sure of it.  
  
As dinner was called everyone crowded around the Weasley family table even Harry. Ginny refused to meet his gaze as Bill sat next to her holding her hand. The tension was so thick at dinner it couldn't even be cut with a knife. After dinner Ginny and her mother began to clear the table. Molly kept looking at Harry hoping to see a sign that perhaps he was going to talk this thing through with Ginny.  
  
"I still don't understand Gin." Ron said getting up from the table and tossing his plate into the sink. It made a loud sound casuing everyone to look at them. "Why would you want to keep a child of someone who refuses to acknowledge its existence, because I know that's the reason and not the phony lie you gave us about not knowing who the father is,"  
  
Ginny looke dta her brother, "Ron it's my child that's why I want it. It's part of me."  
  
"How can it be." Poercy chiped in, "It only what a month."  
  
"it may only be a month Percy but it is still life. It is still my child." Ginny said suddenly getting upset with all her brother. But what was making her angrier was Harry and his refusal to acknowledge her and her child.  
  
"you know Gin there may be a solution." Percy said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Ginny asked cautiously. She could never be to sure with Percy.  
  
"Abortion Ginny." Percy said as if it wasn't a big matter, as if it was miniscule.  
  
Before Ginny could stop herself her hand made contact with the side of Percy's face. "when your nephew, or niece is born Percy I'll make to let you know that you wanted me to kill it." Ginny stomped out of the room slamming her bedroom door behind her.  
  
Bill looked at his brother. "Your lucky I have no energy to kill you."  
  
Molly looked at her son and used all her self-control to not strangle him right on the spot. An abortion how dare he. This was going to be a lot of problems in this household.  
  
A/N: Well here it is another chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm going to try to update a lot more frequently now that it's summer. Well let me know what you think. Until next time Mwah 


	5. Asking Bill a favor

It's all about Fate!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters except my few unique ones which came to me.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley becomes pregnant with none other than Harry Potter's child. What will happen to her and the baby?

* * *

Light shone into the small room, which belonged to Ginny in the burrow. Ginny opened her eyes as the sun hit her face. It was morning. And she had to go to work. Ginny rose from her bed as the alarm began to sound. She had beaten her alarm yet again. She kept waking up early now a days. Opening her door she was greeted by silence. The only person awake was her mom. She could hear her making breakfast downstairs.  
  
Ginny walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. Lately she had been urinating a lot more. She knew it was because of her pregnancy. It was still a bit weird though because no matter how great the urge there was never much urination.  
  
Ginny had already informed her boss that she was leaving early in order to go to her first appointment for her pregnancy. She hoped everything was okay with the baby thus far. Of course she wouldn't find out until next month when she would have her first ultrasound. Ginny then removed her bra and winced slightly; her breasts were sore. They had become swollen and it was somewhat scaring her. She would ask her doctor about this later.  
  
After the nice warm shower Ginny stepped into her room and threw on a dress. All her clothes still fit her perfectly well, that's another question she would ask – how long would it be until she had to buy maternity clothes. As she stepped out the door her damp hair hanging onto her face she heard her mother call for everyone to wake up. Ginny heard shuffling feet and decided to leave the hallway before her brothers attacked her.  
  
The kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of pancakes and bacon and eggs. Ginny smiled at her mother as she walked in. "Morning mom." Ginny said.  
  
"Good morning dear." Molly said hugging her daughter quickly.  
  
Ginny went over to the stove and began to help her mother finish up the breakfast. Ginny toasted a whole loaf of sliced bread for everyone.  
  
"What's up?" Bill asked as he walked in with Harry and Ron behind him. They all looked half asleep.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny answered. "Bill I have a question actually." Ginny said somewhat nervously.  
  
"What is it, Gin?" He asked his baby sister wondering what could possibly make her nervous. He would probably say yes to whatever it was.  
  
"I was wondering if you could get out of work early and come with me to my first visit at the doctors." Ginny asked her eldest brother.  
  
"Of course, Gin. What time should I pick you up from work?" Bill asked his sister more than willing to accompany her.  
  
"The appointment is at two so how about one thirty?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"I'll be there." Bill said hugging his sister gently, "Are you getting an ultrasound? Do I get to see my niece or nephew?"  
  
Ginny laughed at his excitement if only he knew that out of her six brothers she was really thinking of giving him the honor of being her baby's godfather. "No, she just wants to give me a couple of things to help me along. And she also just wants to ask questions about how I want to give birth and everything."  
  
"I wanted to see the baby." Bill said whining.  
  
"Bill it's not like you really would have seen anything, it would be like the size of a peanut." Ginny said her laughter increasing.  
  
Ron and Harry sat down at the table. Harry looked over at Ginny. He still couldn't believe the child was his. How could it be his after one night? It was just one night. Ginny unconsciously ran her hand over her belly as she helped her mother find plates for everyone to use for breakfast.  
  
What if it really was his child, Harry thought. He needed to be part of its life. He knew what it was like to grow up without either of his parents. And he remembered always wishing they had been there. He couldn't do that to his own child now could he? But he had to find out if it was his. How could he do that?  
  
Ginny sat across from Harry and began eating her plate of food. Everyone else served themselves the food that had been placed at the table. Fred and George bounded down the stairs and sat themselves at the table. "Where are Charlie and Percy?" Molly asked.  
  
"Percy's on his was down." Fred said shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.  
  
"And let's just say Charlie had a late night." George said winking.  
  
"Ew!" Ginny said. "Mental image is not good. Scarred for life." Ginny said. As she was about to get up Molly put more food on her plate. "Mom!"  
  
"You're feeding two now, dear." Molly said watching Ginny closely making sure that she ate the food.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes but continued to enjoy the food her mother had made. "Well I have to get to work." Ginny said getting up from her spot. She dumped her dish in the sink. She said goodbye to everyone and left the house.  
  
Molly smiled gently as her daughter left the room. The she turned to Bill, "Don't forget to get your sister, I don't want her to go alone."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mom. I'll be there." Bill said seriously. He knew he would go no matter what. Even if his boss said he couldn't leave early, he would. He then looked at Harry.  
  
Harry felt Bill's piercing eyes on him. It was scary to know that if Bill wanted to he could kill him without anyone tracing it back to forensics. As if sensing what Harry was thinking Bill gave him an evil smirk. Molly caught it and hit the back of his head with a towel swiftly. "I'll be going to work. Bye all." Bill left the house knowing that Harry was squirming. He knew that anytime he would be here at the burrow, Bill would be here and things could only get worse.  
  
Ginny walked into the building in which she worked. Ginny always had a lot of things to do. She was a wedding planner. She liked planning the weddings of other people and making women happy, knowing that she would never get married. Knowing that she would never get married because Harry wouldn't propose to her and Ginny only loved Harry.  
  
"Good Morning Miss. Weasley." Annette, Ginny's young and beautiful secretary, said as she walked in.  
  
"Good morning Annette. Any messages?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"No ma'am." Annette answered.  
  
"Is Mr. Fredericks in yet?" Ginny asked. Albert Fredericks was Ginny's boss. He ran the whole business. And well now was a good of time as any to let him know that she would be needing to go on maternity leave.  
  
"Yes, he just got in." Annette said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go over to his office." Ginny informed her secretary and walked away down the hall towards her boss's door. She walked over to his secretary. "Hey Melissa, is Mr. Frederick free at the moment?"  
  
"Let me check Miss. Weasley." Melissa said dialing the number. Ginny knew that he would let her come in if he wasn't doing anything important. They had a great relationship as employer and employee. He was a very understanding man and Ginny knew he would understand her needing to take leave. He was an older man but a sweet man. He was a couple years older than her own father, and he was very fatherly towards her. "Mr. Frederick, Miss. Weasley would like to have a word with you. Should I send her in?" Melissa asked into the phone receiver.  
  
After receiving her answer Melissa looked up. "Go ahead Miss. Weasley."  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said walking towards the double white door and opened the right one. "Good morning Albert." Ginny said entering the room.  
  
"Close the door behind you Virginia." Albert said sitting back in his chair. He was one of the only people that called her Virginia.  
  
Ginny smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well take a seat." Albert gestured to the seat across from him.  
  
Ginny took his cue and sat down. "Albert, I have a problem that I need to discuss with you. Well not a problem but an issue." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Virginia, don't be nervous. You know you can tell me anything involving work or of course outside problems." Albert said leaning forward to let her know he was listening.  
  
"I just found out some news the other night, that I was happy about of course." Ginny said smiling. She knew she probably looked like a fool but she couldn't help but be happy about her unborn baby.  
  
"Well?" Albert asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Albert." Ginny said.  
  
"Virginia!" Albert stood up and walked around the table. Ginny got up and was surprised when Albert embraced her. "Congratulations." He said. When they pulled away he grabbed a small calendar from his desk. "I guess you're here to know when you can have maternity leave."  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny answered.  
  
"Well Ginny, I'm guessing you're a month?" Albert asked. Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "I figured you would tell me as soon as you found out."  
  
"Oh right. Yes sir I'm a month." Ginny answered.  
  
"Well Virginia. You can go on maternity leave June first." Albert said writing it down in his calendar.  
  
"Albert that's only five months along. I can work for longer." Ginny protested.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't." Albert said gently. "And by the way don't worry. You will be paid while on maternity leave. I'll send you checks by owl to the burrow." When he noticed Ginny was about to protest he cut her off. "Virginia you're my best worker. You always put your heart and all the time you can into something. I want to treat you as good as I can." Albert laughed.  
  
"Sir, when do you need me back?" Ginny asked knowing she would need to remain working if she planned on making money for her and her baby.  
  
"You mean your coming back?" Albert asked surprised letting his calendar fall onto the desk.  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny looked down.  
  
"Oh. You're on your own aren't you?" Albert asked his voice dripping with sympathy.  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny couldn't find a way to meet his eyes.  
  
"Hey." He lifted her chin. "It's all right Virginia this doesn't change my opinion of you."  
  
Ginny nodded and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye. Damn mood swings, she thought. They sure didn't pick a good time to come out, she thought sarcastically. She felt Albert hand her a tissue.  
  
"How about this. You call me when the child is born and we'll arrange it then." Albert said happy with his ability to handle the situation.  
  
Before Ginny could stop herself she hugged Albert, "Thank you so much."  
  
Albert hugged her back. She was like the daughter he never had, and anyway he could help her he would.  
  
Ginny left the office in a better mood than she had gone in. She wasn't nervous anymore. "Have a good day Melissa." Ginny said as she walked by the desk.  
  
Annette stood up as Ginny came back from Mr. Frederick's office. "Miss. Weasley there's someone in your office. She refused to wait out here for you."  
  
"Let me guess. Hermione Granger." Ginny said with a soft laugh. Annette nodded her head.  
  
Ginny opened her door and her chair turned to reveal Hermione Granger with her long curly brown hair falling freely around her face. Ginny closed the door behind her. "Well, well, well," Hermione said breaking the silence. "When the hell were you planning on telling me?" Hermione asked pointing to Ginny's stomach. Ginny smiled, Hermione had definitely been hanging out with Ron too much. She had just said hell. That was definitely Ron's work.  
  
"I was going to go over to your flat today after my first office appointment." Ginny said explaining herself to her best friend.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Whatever." She said as she ran to Ginny and threw her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Gin."  
  
"I'm happy too." Ginny said,  
  
Hermione pulled away from her friend's embrace, "Even if the father isn't by your side."  
  
"He's around." Ginny said. Hermione tried to study her. "Hermione, I don't want to lie to you, so could you not ask me who the father is."  
  
"You don't want to lie to me because you can't." Hermione said laughing. "Gin, can I ask why you don't want to tell me or anyone for that matter?"  
  
"Because Hermione," Ginny said taking her seat and writing something down on her large calendar which took up all her space on her desk. "He doesn't want to own up to his responsibility and I don't want everyone telling him what to do. I want him to come to the conclusion that he should be involved in his child's life on his own."  
  
"That's a good reason." Hermione said. Ginny knew Hermione was still curious to know who was the father of the child.  
  
"Maybe one day I'll tell you Hermione." Ginny said looking up from her calendar, "But not today."  
  
That was enough for Hermione. "Want to go out for lunch?"  
  
Before Ginny could answer she felt a warm disgusting feeling crawl up her throat. She ran towards the bathroom and threw herself onto the floor. Hermione heard Ginny fall onto the floor and she ran into the bathroom after her.  
  
Hermione sat behind Ginny and held her long wavy red hair out of her face as she continued bent over the toilet in case she threw up.  
  
Finally Ginny sat back and laid her head against the wall. Hermione grabbed a towel for Ginny and wet it with cold water. She sat down and Ginny took it from her hand. Ginny rested her face in the towel and wiped her face free of sweat. She had been feeling nausea all week. Every time she thought she would throw up, yet she never did.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione finally asked as Ginny when she appeared to be better.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ginny answered. "I just don't understand why I've been sick so much. I don't think this is normal." Ginny said with a worried expression. Another question she would have to ask her doctor, and Ginny could only hope everything was okay.

* * *

A/N: Here you guys go, the first chapter that actually involves symptoms of pregnancy. I'm going to try to add a lot about the pregnancy. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and the next chapter will of course be the first visit. Let me know what you guys thought. (I know it wasn't the best so don't be too hard on me)  
  
Tardychick06: I'm glad you liked the story and thank you for your review. Well here's another update I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Lourdes: Yeah I know I'm not a big fan of Cho myself but she was the person that came to mind so it was she that was lucky enough to be Harry's girlfriend. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Kimberly92400: Yes brothers can be very protective and definitely would not need magic to kill anyone who hurt their sister. I'm glad you liked the story and that you thought it has a lot of energy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thank you for your review.  
  
Hedwig55: Well here you can be happy once again. I posted. (Smiles). I figured out of six brothers one of them would stick up for her no matter what she did. That's what families about any way isn't it? You're just going to have to keep reading to find out if Harry does anything. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
SeekerGinny: Well here's an update and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you for your review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
Pineapple: I'm glad you think it's a good read, and yes Harry is being a bit of a tosser as you put it. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well 


	6. Can it be?

It's all about Fate!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters except my few unique ones which came to me.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley becomes pregnant with none other than Harry Potter's child. What will happen to her and the baby?

* * *

Bill smiled at his baby sister as she read a parenting magazine in the sitting room at the doctor's office.

"Virginia Weasley." A nurse called. Ginny and Bill both looked up at the nurse. "The doctor will see you now."

Ginny and Bill both rose from their seat and followed the nurse into a room. There was a chair in the corner. There was also a twin-sized bed in the center of the room, next to a small screen which Ginny assumed was used for sonograms and ultrasounds. Lining the right wall was a counter with cabinets above them. Standing at the counter was a woman. Her brown hair was picked up into a ponytail and hung freely on her back. Her hair reached what Ginny assumed to be her bra line.

Hearing the footsteps the doctor turned around and faced the Weasley's. "Hello." She said breaking the silence. She looked at the young woman before her, who had beautiful red hair. The man standing next to her was quite a lot taller than her and if she could say very cute. But she juts assumed that he was her husband and tore her eyes away.

"Hi." Ginny said slowly.

"I'm Annabelle Walsh." She stuck her hand out to Ginny first then Bill who both shook them with equal strength. "Okay Virginia why don't you sit here on the bed and your husband can sit in that chair. I'm just going to be asking you some questions." Annabelle said smiling gently as she pulled out a pile of papers.

"He's actually not my husband." Ginny said forcing a smile onto her face. "He's my brother."

"I'm sorry." Annabelle said smiling. "Jumping to conclusions always gets me into trouble but do I ever stop."

Ginny smiled, "Just so you know that father of my child is not my boyfriend nor are we married and he doesn't necessarily want to acknowledge the baby."

Annabelle looked at her and smiled gently while rubbing her back reassuringly. "You're not the only one who's ever had to go through this."

Bill pulled a magazine from off the counter and made his way to the chair in the corner. He began to read while listening to the questions his sister was being asked by the doctor.

After Annabelle got all the information she needed form Ginny she looked up at her with a small smile, "Any questions Virginia?"

"Well yes. I've been really sick lately. I mean feeling very nauseous and today I thought I was going to throw up. Is that normal?" Ginny asked her while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes that actually is quite normal and you can expect it to get worse." Annabelle said still keeping a smile on her face. "Here." Annabelle said handing Ginny a packet. "Read this and it will explain all the symptoms you will be getting."

"Thank you Dr. Walsh." Ginny said stuffing the packet into her bag.

"Oh call me Annabelle please." She said. "Now here's my card in case you have any question you can send an owl to this address," she said pointing to the lower left hand corner of the card. "And you can give this card to the person at the register and she'll schedule another appointment."

Harry sat in his flat thinking, thinking as hard as he possibly could. If what Ginny said were true that would make him a father. And he would have to take responsibility. If he were the father he would have to break up with Cho. Which at this moment didn't seem so bad. Harry and Cho had been having problems lately. Well not really. She was juts becoming too clingy. She wanted them to take their relationship to the next level- marriage.

Harry wasn't sure whether he loved Cho like that. He did care for her. But Harry couldn't say it was love. He didn't feel as if she completed his world. There was still puzzle piece missing and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly a knocking brought him out of his world. He walked towards the sound and opened his front door. 'Speak of the devil.' He thought.

Cho walked into Harry's flat placing her bag on the table in the hallway. "Hello Cho." Harry said following her into the flat after securely closing the door.

"Hi." Cho said turning around and wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Before he could say another word she kissed him passionately. Harry couldn't help but respond back.

Before he knew what happened they were in his bedroom their clothes being discharged. As Cho reached for Harry's boxers he pushed her away. "I can't Cho I have to go to the Burrow."

Cho stood up and glared down at her boyfriend. They had now been dating for six months and she felt that she loved him. She wanted to be with him forever. But she could tell that he didn't. But she was going to change his mind one way or another. "You know Harry a girl can only take so much." She said angrily gathering up her stuff and slamming to door behind her.

Harry closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto his bed. If he did have sex with Cho and he somehow got her pregnant that would just make the whole situations worse.

Harry came to a conclusion until he found out if Ginny's baby was his he would restrain from having sex, no matter how hard it was. He couldn't risk getting another girl pregnant if one already claimed to be pregnant by him.

Harry didn't know how he would get to the bottom of this but he would. He couldn't wait nine months until the baby was born, he had to know before then.

Ginny and Molly with the help of Hermione finished setting the table. Harry had yet to arrive so dinner could not be started without him. Ginny sat down on one of the chair and yawned loudly. "I don't know why I'm so tired." She said stretching her arms high above her head.

"That's normal dear. Why don't you go take a nap while we wait for Harry." Molly told her daughter. "Don't worry we'll have someone wake you up."

Ginny smiled at her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going up the stairs slowly. As soon as she hit the pillow she fell asleep dreaming of her future life. Her baby and her. She couldn't help but have a feeling of happiness overwhelm her.

"Mom," Ron called walking into the kitchen with Harry trailing behind him. Hermione laughed. You never saw one without the other. "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you, Ronald?" Hermione asked him teasingly.

Ron smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Ron and Hermione had now been dating for two year and they were happy. Sure they had their fights like any normal couple but Ron couldn't deny that he loved her. He loved her more than anything in this world. She made his world complete. He could only wish that Harry would find what he had found in Hermione eventually. Ron knew Cho didn't make Harry completely happy but there had to be a girl out there made for Harry.

Molly looked at Harry and a small evil smile crossed her face. "Harry dear."

Harry turned at looked at Molly, "Yes?"

"Do you think you could go wake Ginny up dear, we're going to have supper now." Molly asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure." Harry said hesitantly. Harry walked up the stairs slowly, he didn't want to face Ginny just yet. Harry knocked on Ginny's door quietly at first. "Ginny it's me." When he received no answer he knocked a little harder. "Gin." After becoming quite frustrated with the whole thing he opened the door and watched Ginny sleeping peacefully on her back.

Crossing the room he stood next to her bed and looked down at her figure. Something caught his eye on the night table. "It's okay, it's normal." Was the title of the small pamphlet lying on her dresser. Harry couldn't resist and began to look through the pamphlet. There was so much information in there. Turning to the fifth page there was a sonogram of a baby girl. Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Suddenly Ginny shifted her position on the bed causing him to drop the pamphlet. Slowly he reached out and gently shook her.

Her big brown eyes opened and looked up into his won emerald colored ones. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yea Ginny. It's time for supper." He said slowing, standing up to his full height.

"Oh." was all he heard out of her as she lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes. Slowly she got off the bed and made her way to the door with Harry following closely behind her.

As the two entered the kitchen everyone had already taken their seat. Bill looked up at Harry and tried to read his expression as he took a seat. He failed quite miserably at it. Harry was keeping his emotions concealed.

Ginny took the empty seat in between Hermione and Bill, subtly smacking Bill on his head as she took a seat. Ginny looked at the food before her and inhaled its sweet aroma. She was getting extremely hungry lately.

After dinner was finished everyone sat at the table letting he food digest. Each person complemented Molly and her talent. Hermione looked over at Ginny who hadn't said a word for the past hour. "Hey are you okay?" She asked Ginny was holding her head in her hands.

"I just have a really bad headache." Ginny said slowly. She looked up at everyone before excusing herself. Ginny stood up quickly from her spot and made it to the head of the table before she shook slightly, then falling over. All of the Weasley men rose but the one to stop her fall was Harry. "Sorry." Ginny said looking up into his emerald green eyes. Ginny pulled herself out of his arms but quickly grabbed a hold of his when the room began spinning.

"Let me bring you up." Harry said to her in a soft voice.

Ginny was too weak to fight him so she nodded. She could feel his arms swoop her feet of the ground and instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes closed as the throbbing in her head continued.

The Weasley men all turned to Molly, their mother and wife, "Is that normal?" Ron asked his mother.

Molly looked at Arthur then faced her sons. "The symptoms are all quite normal but they seemed to be a lot more enhance. The only time I can remember ever being that bad was when I was pregnant with the twins."

Everyone's mouth dropped wide open. Could it be? Could Ginny actually be pregnant with twins?

* * *

A/N: Here it is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. So do you guys think Ginny will be having twins? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise it'll get better. By the way I do know that Ginny's name is actually Genevra but I didn't want to change it in the middle of the story.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as much. Thank you for your review.

Lourdes: Yes Harry is quite indeed interested in finding out whether the child is it or not. I guess you're just going to have to keep reading to see how he goes about that. Thank you for your review.

Harry's Lost Twin: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. Thank you for your review.

Dark-skye31: I'm glad you liked the story. In a couple of chapter you will find out all about how the baby is. And as for Harry, let's just say there will be a lot more drama to come.

Hpgryffin: I will let you know that I do intend to make this fic as realistic as I possibly can make it. And yes I picture Ginny to be quite independent and I shall give you one hint, she will be moving out quite soon because as you said it is quite awkward. I hope the pacing was good in this chapter. I really enjoyed your review it helped me understand what I am doing well and what I can improve. Thank you for your review.

AngieGS: Well love is blind and Ginny does indeed love Harry. Bill and Hermione will of course always be supporting her along with Molly. Thank you for your review.

Kimberly92400: I'm glad this story is making your head buzz, I take that as a compliment. I'm also glad you liked the chapter. Harry is around more now as you just saw and he will be around quite a lot more considering that her can't hide because Ron doesn't know what he did. Thank you for your review.

Ginny22: I'm glad you like the story and here's another chapter for you too enjoy. Thank you for your review.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's the next one although it wasn't so fast. Thank you for your review.

TardyChick06: I'm glad you liked the chapter. You will just have to keep reading to find out if Harry helps Ginny out. Thank you for your review.

Lily Dwarf: Here's your update I hope it was soon enough. And of course you're going to have to keep reading to find out if Harry gets with the program. Thank you for your review.

A/N #2: Wow I actually got ELEVEN reviews for this chapter. I hope I can get the same amount for the next one; it will surely inspire me (Nudge, Nudge, wink, wink)


	7. Chapter 7

IT'S ALL ABOUT FATE!

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters except my few unique ones which came to me.

--*--

Ginny had been a wreck this past week , she was now two months along and was starting to feel the changes in her body. She hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for four days straight now and because of this she had been sluggish all week. To top it off she's been vomiting like crazy, it felt like everything she ate came up. And to make things even worse her bras were becoming snug. It was six in the morning and she still couldn't shut her eyes and get some sleep. She got up from her bed and wrapped her robe around herself. She made her way to the kitchen and started making herself some hot chocolate. After she finished with the kitchen she opened the door and sat herself down on the swinging bench outside on the porch of the Burrow. She hoped that this would go away soon, that she would be able to get some sleep.

Her mom thought she could be pregnant with twins. How on earth was she going to raise two children on her own? Of course she would be thrilled if she had two, since she figured this would be her only family. She couldn't imagine having the time to date when she had a baby, and that's less likely with two of them. But wow, the idea of two babies, two bundles of joy to hold. Two girls? Two boys? Maybe one of each, she would have to start picking names out soon. Sitting out in the fresh air was making her sleepy, she didn't know why but finally the lack of sleep was starting to catch up to her. Thankfully she didn't have work in the morning. She decided she would head up as soon as she finished her hot chocolate, but nature took over and she fell asleep right there on the front porch. She didn't even notice someone walking up the pathway.

Harry had been rushing over to the Burrow to see Ron, they had decided on going out camping for the day with one another just some guys time to relax. He was in such a frenzy he almost walked right past the sleeping beauty on the swing bench. Ginny was in sitting position on the bench turned slightly to the side so her head was resting on her arm she looked so peaceful. Harry knew she was only two months along, but he was beginning to wonder when she would start to show, surely soon. What if Mrs. Weasley was right and she was having twins?

Harry reached over and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, Ginny was always so pure of heart, and she wore that heart on her sleeve. How could he try to trick himself into not believing her, he knew her better than that, there was no way she would lie about this. She would not lie about something that could easily be proven false through a paternity test. Harry had tried to trick himself into believing she did this because she wanted him all to herself that her silly little crush had carried over into obsession. But watching her sleep so peacefully he knew there was no evil inside of her. And she hadn't even asked for anything, she hadn't asked for money on his part or for him to leave Cho all she wanted was for him to know. How could he doubt her?

"Gin?" Harry gently shook her shoulder. She shouldn't be outside, she should be in her bed getting some sleep, that would be more comfortable for her. "Gin."

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, "Harry?"

"You fell asleep outside."

"I fell asleep?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah? Why are you so shocked?"

"I haven't slept for the past week. My hormones are out of whack"

"That can't be healthy." The concern was seeping through his voice.

"The doctor says it's normal." Ginny pushed herself into an upright position.

"So everything is okay?" Harry asked sitting himself next to her on the bench.

"Everything is right on track." Gin tried not to be angry with him, she tried not to let her anger seep through. If he didn't think this was his baby why was he so concerned, she just wished he would just leave her alone. "I should head up and see if I can get some more sleep." Ginny stood up and grabbed the mug on the table besides the swing bench.

"Gin?"

"Yeah Harry?" She stopped at the doorway and turned around to face him.

"I was hoping I would get you alone sometime soon to talk to you." Harry motioned for her to sit next to him again.

Ginny thought about it for a minute and then sat herself down next to Harry, "What's going on Harry?"

Ginny watched him as he pulled out a pouch from his jacket. "I wanted to give this to you since Ron mentioned you had a doctors appointment this week."

She opened up the pouch to find money staring back at her, "Are you serious?"

"I want you to have that."

"Why?" Ginny tried to keep her anger under the seams, she didn't want to lose her temper while everyone was still inside sleeping.

"I was doing some thinking and if this is my child I don't want you to do this alone."

"Of course because money makes everything better!" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Gin!"

Ginny raised her hand before he could continue. "Stop right there Harry Potter!" She did her best to control the volume in her voice. "Number one if you don't believe this is your child then you have no business giving me money! And I don't need your money, I don't want your money!" She got up from the bench, she needed to move to keep her anger from boiling over. "What I wanted was for you to know about this, to be a man about this. But I was asking for too much apparently." Ginny threw the money back at him and headed inside the house before she really lost it. As she opened the door she saw Ron at the bottom of the stairs and Ron saw Harry enter behind her.

Had Ron heard them? Harry found the thought racing through his head, he couldn't read Ron's expression, What if he had heard everything?

--*--

A/N: Soooo here's another chapter finally. I'm sorry this took me so long. I'm going to try to finish this soon and keep up with it. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
